disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Robbie McGroarty
Robbie McGroarty is one of the major characters from The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. Role in the film Robbie is Rob and Chris' infant son. Chris had presumably given birth to him before the events of the film. With Robbie (known as "the Little Master" by the appliances) as a new member of the family, Toaster and the the other appliances fear that the Master and Chris will pay more attention to him, but they eventually get used to the Little Master during the "I See a New You" sequence. One night, Toaster becomes suspicious of Hearing Aid, who was left in a drawer from the previous owner. Assuming everyone is asleep, Hearing Aid gets out of his drawer and talks to someone in space. Suddenly, the Little Master awakens to the sound and gets out of his crib and follows Hearing Aid. The appliances become aroused and find the Little Master going up the stairs. Lampy tries to get him down, but is dragged up the stairs and falls back down after his plug slips out. A big beam of light appears in the kitchen just as the appliances enter the room. The appliances chase after Hearing Aid, but then Robbie gets adbucted by the beam and disappears. The appliances restrain Hearing Aid and discover that the readout from Hearing Aid's information on the Calculator shows that he was sent to Mars. The appliances contact Wittgenstein, their old college buddy, for help, and he gives them advice on how to get to Mars. After the appliances get everything they need, they travel to Mars with Calculator as their navigator to find and rescue Robbie. When the appliances arrive on Mars, they find Robbie trapped inside a bubble. They later learn that the rejected appliances intend to destroy Earth under order of the Supreme Commander because their human owners had thrown them out when they no longer worked. While Toaster tries to talk them out of it, Robbie manages to push a hand out of his bubble, which touches Supreme Commander, and the refrigerator inexplicably begins to turn pink. He smiles at the child, but then returns his original color. In order to save the Little Master, Toaster runs against the refrigerator in an election for the title of Supreme Commander. After a while, Toaster wins the election and becomes the new Supreme Commander, while the ex Supreme Commander is revealed to be Hearing Aid's long lost twin brother. When asked by Toaster why he changed his mind about blowing up Earth, he says that "the touch of a small boy's hand" reminded him that not all humans are bad. After the Little Master is rescued, the appliances return to Earth just in time as the baby monitor that Ratso, the family's pet rat, had been restraining all night, finally alerts Rob and Chris. They rush into the baby's room and soon discover Robbie walking all by himself, much to their delight. One day while Rob and Chris are taping Robbie, the baby finds Tinselina (a Christmas angel that the appliances befriended on Mars and who chose to go back with them) in a garbage can, and she gets fixed up in time for Christmas. Robbie then attempts to talk and says, "Toaster!" his very first word, much to Rob and Chris' pleasure. He then brings out Toaster, Kirby, Lampy, Radio and Blanky, while Chris remarks, "Like father, like son." It is a happy ending as Tinselina spends her first time on a Christmas tree, and Robbie and the appliances have a merry Christmas with their Master and his family. Gallery Robbie_eating.jpg Robbie_sleeping.jpg Robbie_saved.jpg Robbie_Mars.jpg Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:Infants Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy Characters